rockyfandomcom-20200213-history
James "Clubber" Lang
}} James "Clubber" Lang is a boxer that was previously undefeated and the world's top challenger. He challenged Rocky Balboa to a boxing match and knocked out Rocky Balboa in the second round. However, during the rematch, Rocky knocked out Clubber in the third round and retook his title. Biography During Rocky III's intro, we see Rocky defeating numerous contenders in a montage. In this montage, Clubber is displayed as being annoyed at the relative ease with which Rocky wins the bouts. Later he is seen training himself and brutally thrashing other boxers until he becomes the number one contender. At the end of the montage, Clubber is shown yelling at Rocky's trainer Mickey, goading him to set up a fight between Rocky and himself, shouting "I want Balboa."Rocky III Clubber crashes a ceremony in Philadelphia dedicating a statue to Rocky and challenges the champ. He is disrespectful to Rocky's wife, Adrian, prompting Rocky to lose his temper and accept the challenge, despite Mickey's protests. Before the fight, Mickey got a heart attack from one of Clubber's temper tantrums. Rocky lost the title on a second round knockout. Mickey later died as a result of the early heart attack. After Apollo trained Rocky for the rematch, Rocky defeated Clubber by a third round knockout by tricking Clubber into punching himself out. Little more is known about this character. Before Rocky´s fight against him, he is introduced as being from Chicago, (his nickname is "The Southside Slugger"). But according to his bio in Rocky: The Ultimate Guide, James Lang was orphaned at an early age, and spent most of his childhood in the streets of Chicago, orphanages and juvenile facilities. Later as an adult, Clubber was placed in prison for five years for a low crime, but during his time being served he discovered boxing as a way to let out his frustrations, which leads to the events of Rocky III. The Internet Movie Database does not provide a name for his manager, though one novelization of the film called him "Donut." His record was 33-1 (33 k.o.) Boxing style Clubber, the hard-hitting brawler, has a character which is much like his boxing style: direct, aggressive and brutal. His fighting style and record show a similarity to a young George Foreman. Also, he is mentioned by a reporter that he is a southpaw like Rocky Personality and Traits Clubber was very arrogant and also very talkative. He argues several times in the movie and loves to crash parties and ruin people's celebrations, as he did when the citizens of Philadelphia put up a statue of Rocky Balboa. While his fighting style suggests he supposed to be like George Foreman, his personality and quest for respect after a champion of grace like Apollo Creed and Rocky is similiar to how Larry Holmes delt with the press when he became champion after Muhammad Ali. Appearances *''Rocky III'' *''Rocky IV'' *''Rocky'' video game *''Rocky: Legends'' References Rocky Balboa- Before the fight Category:Boxers